Another World: Dupilcate Students of the DWMA?
by Call Me Shadow
Summary: After one of Dr. Steins experiments go wrong, Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty find themselves in an alternate dimension. Its identical to their world, and even includes copies of themselves. The only difference is... they're the opposite gender? Can the friends find their way back home? And when they do, will they want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I have been off this website for a good... year? BUT IM BACK NOW *cue applause***

**No? No one? Ok...**

**Anyway I just watched Soul Eater... in four days O.e And Im obssesed and finished the series and I FEEL MORE EMPTY THAN... SOMETHING...EMPTY! *Cue Dramatic Gasp* Basically what Im saying is I'm doing this out of pure boredom, and fangirlness, so i cant promise this will be... Good.**

**I Dont own Soul Eater, if i did the series would still be on.**

**without further delay... LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

***In a galaxy far far away...***

Under a smiling, sinking sun in a purple sky, a group of teenagers stood on the steps of a large, impressive, and symmetrical academy. A girl with medium length, spikey blue hair stood blanced on the tip of a stone fence post.

"WATCH ME, THE GREAT BLACKSUN, DO A MOVE THAT WILL BLOW. YOUR. MINDS!" She crouched down, white skinny jeans tucked into large black boots, then lept so far into the air the others could hardly see her. She came flying back down to earth doing five backfips, then accidently collided with one of the red, spiked posts that adorned the building. The spike and Blacksun fell to the ground. The group stared pitifully at the girl, then she lept up.

"No need to fear! YOUR FAVORTIE ASSASSIN IS UNHARMED!" She shouted proudly, hands on her hips.

"Ugh." A choked noise was heard from the girl at the back of the group. She raised her head, long black hair covering one amber eye. Her pale hands were clutched in fists. "You've ruined it. My mommy's school was perfect! NOW LOOK! A SPIKE ON ONE SIDE BUT NOT THE OTHER!? IT'S DESTROYED! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE, IT DESERVES TO BE BLOWN UP HOW COULD YOU!? " She screamed, falling to the ground and beating it with her fist.

"Aw it's all right Grim." a younger blonde boy said happily. The older boy with sand colored hair sighed.

"Yeah come on Grim we'll even help you fix it."

"Really?" The girl asked, straightening her black skirt, "You'd really help me do that?"

"Sure," They both grinned. A girl with white hair leaned towards a boy with sandy hair in a short ponytail and laughed.

"That is so not cool, Maura" She smirked.

"No, Ghost. I suppose it isnt," The boy muttered, flipping the page in his book. Meanwhile, Blacksun was still boasting about her amazing talents. A boy with long black hair smiled weakly.

"Yeah Blacksun, you're a very talented assassin but don't you think its getting late? We should probably get home don't you think?" The boy asked.

"NONSENSE TSUBASA! GODS DONT NEED SLEEP AND I SURPASSED GOD THE DAY I BEAT AZURA!" she yelled, pumping her first into the air. Maura slammed his book shut.

"Blacksun, I defeated Azura!" He snapped, jumping to his feet. Tsubasa paled.

"Come on Blacksun we should really get home." He said quickly, pulling the feisty girl away to avoid a fight.

"FINE BUT DONT THINK YOU GOT OFF THE HOOK THAT EASY MAURA! WE'LL FINISH THIS TOMORROW!" Blacksun continued threateningly, while being drug towards the street.

Maura sighed, and Grim the Kid, shot a glance towards him.

"I'll help you in the duel tomorrow, I too have grown sick of Blacksun." She said formally. "Liam, Nate, let us return home to rest up." Grim and her two weapons started down the cobblestone road to their house. Ghost put her hand on Maura's shoulder.

"Try not to let her get to you." She said with a soft smile.

"Yeah..." Maura sighed, "Let's get home too."

The pair walked down the road, as the smiling red sun sunk into the horizon. On their way home, each person has a different thing on their mind.

Blacksun was sure she'd win the duel against Maura and Grim.

Tsubasa looked worriedly at Blacksun, sure her ego would ruin his partner.

Maura was fed up with Blacksun's selfishness, eager to end it himself.

Liam and Nate were worried about Kid Grim, she seemed worried lately.

Grim herself was worried. She was still a little shaken up over her sister Azura, and her mother's recovery rate. Plus, the same thing has been bugging her as when she was younger. The fact that no one truly understood her life with OCD, as a reaper.


	2. Chapter 2

DR. Stein peered through his glasses at the frail pre-keeshan that was lying in front of him.

"I want to perform some experiments on you, your behavior is so different than most." He said, more to himself than the keeshan. A strange grin crossed the doctors face. "I'm going to cut you open" He laughed, still a hint of madness in his voice. DR. Stein prepared his scalpel and chemicals.

"Time to find out what you are." He smiled.

* * *

Maka, Blackstar and Soul were sitting on the front steps of the DWMA. Blackstar and Soul were engaged in an intense match of Go Fish, while Maka was working on her report for class.

"Do you have a seven?" Soul asked coolly.

"HA!" Blackstar yelled, jumping up, "GO FISH!" He threw all his cards in the air, champion of the game.

"Blackstar," Soul said, giving him a pitiful look, "You haven't even won yet."

The assassin stared at the scythe for a long time. "It doesn't matter, I'm a God, no... PAST a God, so I win by default." He said smugly.

"Hi Blackstar, hi Soul and Maka." A small, friendly voice said. The three looked up to see Tsubaki, wearing a small small on her face. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty were coming out the school doors towards them as well. Suddenly, the ground trembled.

"HAHAHAHA THE EARTH IS SHAKING!" Patty squealed happily. Liz sighed.

"Yes Patty but what if that means something bad, last time the earth shook a keeshan arose."

"OH YEAH YOUR PROBABLY RIGHT SIS YOU'RE SO SMART!" The blonde laughed. Maka closed her book.

"Somethings wrong. I can feel it, coming from the teachers district." She said, a distant look in her eyes. The friends ran towards the teachers houses to discover what happened.

"What is that?" Kid asked when the arrived. A giant tornado of black and yellow stood in front of them, shooting high into the sky.

"It... It looks like the portal, like the time we were finding Brew" Maka said quietly. The group stared at it in silence for a while.

"IM GOING IN!" Blackstar broke the silence.

"No it could be dangerous!" Tsubaki pleaded.

"YAHOOOOO!" He yelled, charging into the portal. Tsubaki ran after him calling his name.

"Well, I guess we're all going in." Soul muttered, and the remaining five also entered the portal. Just then, it disappeared. The seven stared at the other side of the portal in wonder. It was so incredibly... Lame.

"WHAT THE HELL THIS IS JUST LIKE OUR SCHOOL WHATS GOING ON!?" Blackstar yelled, waving his fist.

"Shut up Blackstar, this could be a trick." Maka said cautiously. Blackstar continued to rant, so Maka pulled out her book.

"MAKA CHOP!" She yelled, smashing it over the assassins head. Childlike laughter could be heard.

"Patty be quiet," Kid hushed, looking around.

"BUT KID THAT WASN'T ME!" She said cheerfully. Just then, a boy a few years younger than the group, around Patty's age, stepped out of an alley. He was making the childish laugh.

"THAT BOY JUST GOT HIS HEAD SMASHED!" He squealed.

"I KNOW IT WAS REALLY FUNNY RIGHT!?" Patty started laughing as well.

"That's funny, they even look similar." Liz noted. It was true, they both had a thin build, short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Liam came running down the street.

"NATE!" He snapped. The blonde looked up, confused. "Where were you? Grim's getting her ass kicked because you're not there! You know she can't fight without both of us."

"Ha! Is she really that weak!?" Blackstar smirked.

"NO GRIM IS JUST INSANE SHE LOOSES IT IF THINGS AREN'T BALANCED!" Nate explained. A female scream could be heard, and when the teens looked up, the saw a girl in black falling from the sky. Blacksun appeared out of no where on the ground, and watched triumphantly as Grim smashed into the ground.

"I kicked you so high! I even ran over here faster than you fell!" Blacksun grinned.

"Thats not much of a triumph, you do have assassin speed." The girl muttered, long black hair concealing her face.

"The stripes..." Kid said in awe, noting the three stripes in her hair. The girl slowly stood up, revealing amber eyes and a choker necklace with the death skull on it. As she straightened her skirt, a skull ring could be seen on one finger of each hand. Every one stared first at Grim, then Kid. Grim. Kid. Grim. Kid.

"Ok this is weird." Liz spoke everyone's mind.

"I've never seen you before, who are you." Grim asked.

"I'm Lord Deaths son, Death the Kid. This is my fathers city and school, so i should be asking who you are." Kid retorted.

"Lord Death? There's no Lord Death. There's Lady Death, and I'm her daughter, a young reaper."

Kid started to argue when Maka hushed him. "Kid look. She's like a female version of you. And there's a female version of your father. A male version of Patty and Liz. A female version of Blackstar." Maka said. "I think... that portal we went through... it took us to a parallel dimension."

* * *

**Sorry I had to stop there... Im going camping for a while and theres no wi-fi. O.o **

**so there wont be another update for probably a week, but thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh and Im just leaving Crona out of this because of the whole... Boy-Anime Girl-Manga thing.**


End file.
